Father of my Child
by kohanababe
Summary: Casey finds out she is pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is! More detailed summary inside. Slight nudity but I've seen/heard of worse in PG-13 movies


**Father of my Child**

By: kohanababe

-Summary-

Casey is dating Max and prom is just around the corner. But getting ready for prom night Derek walk in on Casey getting into the shower and this get a little… steamy. But afterwards Max pressures Casey into a little after prom present. Two months later… she's finds out she's pregnant… who's the father?

-The Story- Casey's POV-

"Thanks," I said to the guy behind the counter at Skippy's Convenient Store. I grabbed the brown bag on the counter and ran out to avoid anymore contact. I quickly got into my car and drove home. Rushing into the house I ran into Derek walking out the door.

"Woah, hold it spaz…. What's the rush?" he said smiling cockily. I tried to push past him but he blocked the doorway.

"Haha, funny Derek," just a cocky back, "Now can you please move? I really have to go to the bathroom," I said, just wanting to get upstairs into the bathroom. I tried walking past him again but he simply pushed me back so we were both outside.

"No I can't, my feet are glued to the floor until," he said pausing looking around to find something good. Then he looked to the bag in my hand, "until, you tell me why you're running to the bathroom with a little brown paper bag. Going to have a picnic in the bathroom?" he said smirking.

_God, he's got a loveable smile…. I should tell him, but I can't. I have to think of something fast_, "I ahhh have this umm pimp-….. pimple on my…. back and I got this special acne cream and it should help it go away." _Come on, I didn't even believe that!_

"Eww, but at least it wasn't there prom night…." He said, smoothly walking past me and down the street to Sam's house. I tightened my grip on the bag and ran into the house slamming the door.

"Hey Case," Edwin said running down the stairs, "What's up? You okay?" he said walking up to me with a concerned face. I shook my head and looked at my stomach before looking a where Derek started to walk down the street. I looked over to Edwin who know looked confused.

"No I'm not okay, your ignorant brother is a jerk!" I said walking to the bottom the stairs. I looked at Edwin and he looked confused even more.

"What did he do this time?" he asked, I got a stinging feeling in my eyes and my vision started to blur and I knew the water works would come at any moment so I pushed past Edwin and ran up the stairs. I could hear him calling after me but I just didn't want to talk to anybody at that moment in time.

I turned into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my eyes were puffy and they had a red tint to them. I placed the brown paper bag onto the sinks edge and opened it slowly. I looked into the mirror one more time before I pulled out a white and pink box stating 'First Response', a pregnancy test.

**Derek's POV-**

I walked past Casey and then slowly starting making my way to Sam's house. Sure I had a car, but why would I waste gas to drive two blocks? Then hearing a slam of a door I turned to my house knowing that it was probably Casey. And surprise surprise it was. I've tried keeping my distance from her for the past two months. Because two months ago prom happened, it was a junior prom.

Now in the middle of July I can still remember that day…..

**Flashback**

I can remember every feeling I had in my body when I walked in on Casey after her shower. When I saw her bare body standing there in awe, when I wanted to walk out of the room but for some reason I couldn't. The feelings I had when I walked over to her and I grabbed and pulled her into that kiss, the kiss that started everything.

Of course I knew it was wrong but, it felt right. She wasn't my sister, if my dad and Nora never got married I could've been doing this when I first met her. I knew that this probably being her first time, she was scared and I was to. Even though I lead on the feeling that I wasn't a virgin I still was. Know of course I was thinking of all those sex-ed classes about using protection, but it would be kinda weird to ask dad for a condom now and I don't think it was going to stop.

Afterwards she had started to cry, I felt horrible, unlike me I know but I did. She was always so innocent and I felt bad. I didn't pressure her into and she wanted it to. She was the one who helped me get undressed, so she knew something was going to happen. I had quickly but on my clothes and ran out of the bathroom, not even talking to her.

Getting ready for prom was hard, what if Casey would be to hurt and everyone would find out. What if she didn't want to ever see me again? Those were the questions running through my head. My stomach was in knots and I could barely even stand. I felt a spark, I defiantly did, but was it right to do that to her?

When I finally got dressed I started to head downstairs and there she was. Talking to Max, she had on a dress that was obviously ruined, but luckily Nora had got her a new one. I think she heard me come down because right when she saw me coming down she walked up the stairs right past me, not even a word. I was crushed but at the same time I felt like I deserved it, I walked out on her earlier.

Once at the bottom of the steps I just stood there, with Max right next to me. We stood in silence until he complimented my outfit, I replied with a "backatcha". He tried to explain to me how it was his dad's but I really didn't care. I nodded and then to my rescue Nora came in with her camera, she wanted so many pictures of before we left and during the dance, and even after we came home tired as hell.

She took pictures of Max and me standing at the bottom of the steps like we were good friends, sure he was popular and so was I but we never really liked each other. He put his arm around my shoulder like we were best pals. I got this feeling in my chest, the sort to you have when someone you despises come into the room. He was going out with Casey and I think I was mad about that.

Nora was about to bring the camera to her eye again when she gasped and looked up the steps. I instantly turned to her eyes' direction and saw Casey in a beautiful pink dress. Her hair was in those perfect big curls and she had on a hint of make-up. She looked like she walked out of a picture frame.

"Wow Casey you look great!" Max had said, he grabbed her hand as she got near and gave it a kiss, _gross! _Casey smiled, not a big one but just enough to make sure he knew she was 'happy'. She glanced over to me and I tried to give her a smile, but it just came out as an awkward smirk. She started down the last steps when I saw Max sneak a peak at her ass, _that pig._

He winked at me and I rolled my eyes and I walked behind Casey to the actual ground. Nora was nearly in tears and she hadn't even talked since Casey walked into the room. She had taken a couple pictures of Casey walking down the stairs and the events of Max oinking.

"Casey, can you stand between Max and Derek?" Nora finally said. I could see Casey ponder the question in her head but then she nodded. I'd think it would be a little weird for her to be between the guy you just had sex with and the guy you're currently going out with. It was awkward for me to, but just not as much for her I presume.

Nora pulled her camera up to her face and Max put his arm around Casey just when I was about to. –FLASH-

**End Flashback**

"Derek! Derek!" called out a voice. I shook my head and realized that I was passed Sam's house by a few couple houses. I turned around to see Sam running behind me.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" I said trying to sound like I was knew what I was doing. He stopped in front of me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Where are you going? You said you were coming over to pick up the video game you borrowed me. I was watching TV when I saw you walk right past the house…" he said sounding even more confused.

"I was going to walk to Skippy's to get some energy drinks and then come and pick up the game on my way back," I said, pulling it out of my ass as I went, "Ralph's brother is working today. I thought I could get a discount!"

"Oh! Well do you mind if I come with you? I wanted to grab some chips, mom through out all the junk food in the house," he said with the look of a baby when they've lost their teddy bear, "Some new diet…"

"Sure, I could always use mi amigo to keep me company."

We walked for a couple minutes in silence and then we got to Skippy's. I could see Ralph's brother, Emmett, half asleep behind the counter. _The guy is amazing! He can just sleep when nobody's in the store!_

When we entered the small shop Emmett looked alert and awake, but when he saw it was me he slouched back down and continued to be lazy. I walked back to the cooler and grabbed a four pack of some green drink, I really didn't think what I was grabbing but I just needed to get something.

"Derek, what kind of chips should I get? These are going to be my only junk food for like enternity!" Sam yelled from across the room, _I honestly couldn't care less about it Sam!_

"How about Munchies, they have all sorts in it and they got pretzels too!" said Emmett would was know walking over to me. I gave him a quick high five.

"Slow day today?" I asked, _now I sound like a dork_, I looked at the drinks in my hand.

"Yeah, it's a Tuesday. But your step sister came in here," my head snapped up at the sound of her name, "Casey right?" All I could do was nod, _she did have that brown bag earlier…_

"Well keeping this between just us, she bought something that I think I should tell you about," he said very softly, almost a whisper, "I don't think she remembered me or she wouldn't have bought it."

"Yeah, back cream is sooo gross!" I said sarcastically, "I don't understand why chicks think it's so disgusting." He gave me a confused look?

"Back cream? What are you talking about she didn't buy back cream," now I was confused.

"Well if she didn't buy back cream," I paused, "Then what did she buy?"

"She bought a 'First Response' dude," _I know I've heard of it before!_ I guess Emmett could tell I was confused, so he continued on, "That a pregnancy test… man Casey thinks she's pregnant."

_No…_

A/N- You guys have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't put this up yet. I kept putting it off and putting it off and when I was deleting some unwanted files I saw this and I was like SHIT! I finished it up and thought I should put it up know!

PhilandKeely4ever made a trailer on youtube for this so long ago and she got so many people asking for the link. I tweaked up some parts so it looks sounds like what the trailer is showing.

I'll try posting a new chapter as soon as I get the chance! Thanks for reading!


End file.
